Jillian's Box
by KillerCool360
Summary: Jillian opens Pandora's box only to discover that the Greek gods were trapped inside. To get them back in their little prison, though, she finds she needs Hannah's and Olivia's help. But it seems that everyone has something more planned for the two enemies as they scramble to collect the loose gods. Fluff/Yuri OJ
1. Chapter 1

**[Jillian's POV]**

Well, this could've turned out better. Now I've got Livy on my tail again. I'm a child informant, not some mouse she can chase around. Oh yeah, I forgot, how rude of me! If you didn't already know, my name is Jillian Smith.

**"JILLIAN!"**

And that was Olivia Jones calling me. This is normal. I enter the city, minding my own buisness, Olivia finds me, and we start a game of cat and mouse. You can't really blame us for acting like little kids about this. I mean, we _ARE _kids, so...(although I'm nine and she's sixteen.)

Long-story-short, I got her parents killed and she wants revenge, okay? The pedestrians don't seem to mind though, going about their day. The tourists would snap pictures and while I was running, I would pose. I'm more childish then you think.

'She's not giving up!'

I thought. _'I gotta shake her somehow.'_

Then I saw it. A nightclub. And no security too. Perfect! I quickly ran into the nightclub, unaware of the albino street performer who smirked under his hat.

I passed through the crowd of adults who were dancing to Lady Gaga's _'Applause'._ It was quite loud and it didn't help that I was still a kid, which meant I had sensitive hearing. Thankfully, most of the adults were drunk off their butts, so to them I was just a little brown blur. I blindly walked until I saw a staircase and climbed up. Once I was up there, I realized it lead up to a balcony.

The music was faintly behind me and I could barely hear it by now. I looked down at the lovely people of the city, my long brown hair flowing in the air. My green eyes scanned the people closely and noticed they had umbrellas ready. That's when I looked up. Looks like it was about to rain. Great.

I turned around to walk back inside when I noticed something. A box. Just a regular cardboard box.

"Hello?" I called.

I waited. Three seconds. Four seconds. Five seconds...even more seconds.

_'Well...finders keepers, losers weepers!' _I thought.

I sat down like a child during Christmas and opened the box. Time stopped. It sounded like I had just opened a fizzy soda can. My vision was blurry and I saw a bright flash of light. Then, everything was normal.

Well, sort of. Besides the ringing in my ears and the orange-haired girl now standing in front of me. Wait, what?

"Hey."

I looked up. There _WAS_ a girl standing in front of me. She looked about my age and was about my height (if not, shorter.) She had curly, orange-ish brown, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. The strange thing about her though, was that she had...hooves. Not legs. Hooves. Weird...

"Hi." I replied, having on my usual trademark smirk.

"Stop hiding your emotions like that. It's not healthy."

My smile faded.

"My name's Hannah by the way." the girl exclaimed.

"My name's Jillian. Nice to meet you, I guess..."

"Well, it won't feel nice to meet me in a second. Now listen. I'm a satyr, and you, missy, just opened Pandora's box."

_'That explains the hooves.'_

I thought.

"Wait..._PANDORA'S _box? Like...the myth Pandora?"

"Yup. Anyways, now that you've opened it, all the gods have escaped into the human world, and you-" She poked me in the forehead. "-have to get them all back!"

There was a silence. I was just processing what had just happened. And once it all came to me, you wanna know what I thought? Death. That's all I thought. Just death. _I WONDER WHY..._

"Uh...hello...?"

I snapped out of it. They next thing I knew, I was standing on the ledge with Hannah grabbing the back of my shirt.

"Wait, what're you-!"

"In order to complete this quest, you're gonna need to have luck! Let's hope it's on your side, or the pavement down there will have a nice shade of red!"

And with that, she pushed me. I could just see tomorrow's headline. _'Crazy nine-year-old citizen falls to her death!' _I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. Surprisingly though, I only felt warmth. Like they warmth of strong female arms.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my savior. And they sure did have a funny reaction. Anger, confusion, shock, and worry, all fighting for a spot on their face. My smirk returned.

"Hi Livy~!"

And with that, I passed out in the all too comfortable hold.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Time Skip To Olivia's POV And Apartment]**

I set the brat down on the bed of my apartment. I don't even know what had happened to her, but I'm gonna find out. I pulled out my phone and called up Jessica.

**Rrrrring! Rrrrrrring! Rrrrrring!**

...come on, Jessica, pick up!

"Hello?"

"Hey. Jessica, I need you to-"

"What? Oh, did you get into a fight again? I told you to control your temper!"

My eye twitched.

"No, I didn't Jessica! Anyway, I need you to come over to my apartment and see what's wrong with the brat."

"...did you just say that Jillian is in your apartment?"

"Yes! She fell from the sky, so I caught her."

"...are you sure you're not on anything?"

I hung up and threw the phone across the room...now I have to buy a new phone.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Another Time Skip To Jillian's POV]**

I woke up and sat up quickly. I had the weirdest dream! I dreamt I was being chased by Livy, went up to a nightclub balcony, and opened Pandora's box, meeting a weird goat girl! Hahahahaha! Hehehe...funny...

"Hello!"

I looked over and saw that same girl from my dream.

"..."

"..."

"...what are you doing here?"

"I'm supposed to help you on your quest to get the gods back!" She said, smiling.

...so it wasn't a dream..._GREEEEEAAAAT._

"Hey brat, you up yet?"

Oh crud...Olivia walked in the room. Her eyes looked over at me and Hannah. There was a silence.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Olivia asked.

"You could say that." Hannah replied.

"Then why do you have hooves?"

Silence again.

"Alright, I'm here!"

That sounds like... My best friend, Jessica, walked into the room. She was wearing her usual doctor's coat and had her light brown hair tied up in a ponytail. Her blue eyes gleamed as she looked at us. Her eyes focused to Hannah.

"Oh! You didn't tell me you had someone else over!" Jessica said, happily.

"She wasn't there before..." Olivia answered, nervously.

_'What'd she do, teleport or something?' _I thought.

"No, I didn't."

'...she can read my thoughts?!'

"Yes, I can!" Hannah smiled.

I looked over at Jessica and Olivia. They looked confused as heck. Welp, explaination time!

**[One Hour Of Explaining Later]**

"I guess that makes sense." Jessica said.

Olivia just shrugged.

"Well, to start this quest, we should look for Aphrodite! I think she would most likely be at a fashion show or something." Hannah said.

Jessica's face lightened up.

"Kris can probably take you there on his motercycle!"

Hannah looked at me, confused. "Who-"

"-don't ask." I cut her off.


End file.
